Perfect Crush
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: I could never get him off of his mind. He seems uninterested. Unnoticing. That is, until he serenades me in front of the entire Warblers. It was perfect. Crush by David Archuleta. Blaine/Kurt, Klaine, Blurt.


**I think this gave me a cavity. God. It's not thaaaat bad in the sweetness... What about the writing?**

**Crush by David Archuleta  
**

**

* * *

**

I was sitting in the large room for Warbler's practice surrounded by boys of all shapes and sizes. Many very good looking. Normally, for someone like me, this would be a dream come true, but there was only one that caught my attention. Blaine Criss. The boy that I had thought about everyday for the past four months. Since a week before my transfer here to Dalton academy. Pretty much every thought revolved around him. _Teenage Dream_ was on constant replay because of him. I hadn't been able to hang out with him since I saw him in his skin tight jeans before Christmas Break without instant... problems. I had to take a cold shower every time I thought about the water fight we had before Spring break. I pretty much had to take a cold shower every time I thought about _him_. And people noticed. I wasn't tortured about it like I had thought I would, but I was encouraged. I got notes that said "Klaine 4ever" "Blurt=Love" and so many others. And Blaine got them, too. He was confused by them. He had no idea about my obvious crush. He could be so daft sometimes, but that's also another thing I like about him.

Blaine stood up with a few other Warblers. He, like everyone else, was in his uniform, but he made it his own... somehow. He smoothed the lapel of his jacket and ran his fingers through his perfectly sculpted hair, letting a few curls loose. He opened his perfect mouth and.. oh those lips. "This song is for someone special... and I hope he'll get the memo." I saw Wes wink at me from his spot next to Blaine.

The piano started

Wes and a few others "_ooh_"ed before Blaine began his singing.

"_I hung up the phone tonight_," He did the thing he normally did, swept his hand around the crowd before joining the others in snapping. His eyes seemed to never leave me.

"_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside_  
_It was a rush_  
_What a rush_," The others repeated "_what a rush_" two more times. Blaine seemed to be getting more into the song, really beginning to belt out the lyrics.

"'_Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way_  
_About me_  
_It's just too much_  
_Just too much_," they repeated like they had for "_What a rush_" Blaine seemed to get this sad look in his eyes as he sang about someone never feeling the same about him.

"_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_," his piercing eyes met mine for a fraction of a second, enough for my stomach to start with the butterflies.

"_You got me hypnotized_," he did the sign normally reserved to call someone crazy without them noticing (something we usually did to Wes behind his back).

"_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_," he held the note out longer than any other, and the music got more intense.

"_Do you ever think_  
_When you're all alone_  
_All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_" He closed his eyes and sang with the passion worthy of Rachel Berry. "Yes," I wanted to reply, "all the time."

"_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath_  
_When I look at you?_" He pointed a slender finger at me, my breath catching in my throat.

"_Are you holding back_  
_Like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't going_  
_Away_," He did a little dance.  
"_Going away_," in the background, the boys sang the chorus.

_"Has it ever crossed your mind_  
_When we're hanging,_  
_Spending time, boy, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more?_  
_Is there more_?" Once more repeated by the others.

"_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_'Cause I believe that we can make this_  
_Into something that'll last_  
_Last forever_," He came up and grabbed my hands, pulling me close to him.  
"_Forever_," the others sang before bursting into the singing of "_yeah_"s.

"_Why do I keep running from the truth_?" The others repeated.  
"_All I ever think about is you_."  
"_All I ever think about_."  
"_You got me hypnotized_," Blaine spun me around.  
"_Hypnotized_."  
"_So mesmerized._"  
"_Mesmerized_."  
"_And I've just got to know_"

"_Do you ever think_," The boys repeated the last two words.  
"_When your all alone_."  
"_All alone_."  
"_All that we could be_."  
"_Where this thing could go_," The boys held out "_go_"  
"_Am I crazy or falling in love_," They answered it with "_crazy_"  
"_Is this real or just another crush_"  
"_another crush_"  
"_Do you catch a breath_," they held out "_Breath_".  
"_When I look at you,_  
_Are you holding back,_  
_Like the way I do,_  
_Cause' I'm tryin, tryin to walk away,_  
_But I know this crush aint' going_  
_Away yeah yeah yeah_."

"_this crush ain't_"  
"_Going away yeah yeah yeah_"  
"_goin' away_"  
"_Going away yeah yeah yeah_"  
"_when you're all alone_"  
"_All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go_"  
"_going away_"  
"_Going away yeah yeah yeah_," Blaine's voice faded. I vaguely heard clapping, cheers, laughter, cat calls, but the only thing I could take in was Blaine perfect lips perfectly moving against my mouth in the most perfect way.

It was perfect.

* * *

**Gooey, gooey, mushyness.**

**This makes me feel lonely and boyfriendless.**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
